Bio1 棚户区
"Bio1 棚户区" is the second track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "shanty town." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Once upon a time, there was a shanty town in the center of a large park in the city of New Albion. Although it had started with a small group of back to nature enthusiasts, it was eventually joined by runaways and disenfranchised young punks, until eventually it evolved into a various mix of neofuturist hippies, crunchy cyberpunks and transfuturist modification junkies. Whatever digital body enhancements that existed under a certain legal radar could be acquired here, and thus amongst the colorful, close knit collection of societal strays were those with the most radical body modifications. Over time, this odd collection had evolved into not just their own neighborhood, but culture and community. TOWN CHORUS: We’ve got bio cyber futurist transmutation robo-tech We’ve got gadget doodad knickknacks some folks stick into their heads Altercations artificial and organic you can buy And cybertechs both punk and hippy who’ll jerry rig it for a price We’ve got biotech enhancements, we’ve got chips inside the brain We’ve got tattoo art and body parts with feline DNA We’ve girls with cyber eyeballs seeing spectrums you can’t dream If it’s the edge of biohacking then it’s here that you might seek We’ve got shacks whose walls are motherboards, inside a VR world Our resident biopunk grows tails onto paying college girls We’ve got hippies growing veggies and punks with half a robot face There’s a lot of folks with lots of limbs that all have been replaced We’ve got body parts that plug in, liquid flesh both old and new Cyber eyes that let you see the world as an anime cartoon We’ve got our own biopunk genius, a dropout so they say Who makes all our toys here possible and they're just getting underway We’ve got lights that light the park at night but the only way You can see them is with an implant and those we rarely give away Except to all the prostitutes who roam the park here every night And for free we gave them tasers in their knuckles for a fight If you want a pair of ears that look just a like an ocelot That can hear laylines and astral winds and ghosts that roam the park Or the sound of creatures cats stare at when looking at the wall We can help you here, find all the things you wish you didn’t know We’ve two sentient holograms on the run here from the law For a string of robberies years ago they pulled when they were young We’ve got Robodog and Luna with just a little fairy blood She can turn your dreams to nightmares if you really piss her off We’ve got cyber goths and Emo techs and rivetheads who will role play Afro future anarchopunks who take furries out to raves New romantic beatnik otherkin with neofolkish tastes And the queerness here intensifies each and every day Category:Song